Destiny's player
by Scream- Song
Summary: Morgiana is an ordinary 12 year old girl. ...before Destiny decides to make her play its game and sends her into her favorite TV show.
1. Meteoroid

"Today a meteoroid will be seen in the night sky for the first time in centuries ,legend has it that it is magical and destiny itself watches those who see it...-" the TV turned off

A twelwe year old girl with sholder lenght curly red hair ,blue eyes and pale skin, is sitting on the sofa.

Morgiana is bored ,she is home alone-again- because her father is working late-again- which doesn't really bother her ,not any more she got used to it years ago. After her mother died when she was five ,Morgiana's father dedicated his life to his job-a history teacher in a university- and had little time to spend with his daughter and so they weren't she was used to being alone.

Morgiana wasn't interested in friends and so she never talked to any of her class mates ,but dedicated her time to studying ,she spent her time learning different languages and got interested in the stories of Arthur and the knights of the round table ,Morgiana found the myths and legends fascinating. Which is what lead her to the TV show; Merlin.

She loved all five seasons of it ,but -like any other fangirl- had those couple of things she wanted to change.

Pushing the fangirl fustration aside and went to her room and sligthly leaned out of her open window .

And watched as the meteoroid lit up she night sky. The think layer snow reflecting the light.

Suddenly a odd feeling overcame her ,like a a million jolts of electricity inside her. Making her gasp and if she had a mirror she would of seen her eyes turn gold.

Morgiana lost her balance and fell out of her window.l the last thing she remembers is the gentle words

 **"fulfill your destiny child, and remember..."**

 **:::::::::::**

Next on Destiny's player:

Oh my god she was in Merlin the TV show!

...

Morgiana suddenly remembers how dangerous Camelot is.

...

"Arthur you can be a real ass "

...

Morgiana really needs to figure out who she is

...

Lady Helen starts her song

...

"I didn't see anything ,my head was too foggy ,to really remember anything that happened after I covered my ears"Morgiana lies


	2. 1Dragons call

LAST TIME ON DESTINY'S PLAYER:

"Today a meteoroid will be seen in the night sky for the first time in centuries ,legend has it that it is magical and destiny itself watches those who see it...-"

...

Suddenly a odd feeling overcame her ,like a million jolts of electricity inside her. Making her gasp and if she had a mirror with her she would of seen her eyes turn gold.

Morgiana lost her balance and fell out of her window. The last thing she she remembers is the gentle words

 **"fulfill your destiny ,child and remember..."**

—

* * *

 _A raven haired boy walks through the countryside to Camelot_

...

 _A blonde boy is swordfighting_

...

 _A girl with tan skin is making a bed_

...

A girl with raven hair is gazing out of a window

...

A young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes is sitting by a fire

...

A blonde woman is practicing magic

...

 **"Destiny must be fufilled but anything can happen ,a manservant to a powerful sorcerer ,a arrogant prince to a great king , a servant girl to a Queen , a innocent to a evil sorcerer , a young boy to the one to end the king , a high priestess killed by her hate , but does it have to be so? Perhaps they deserve a chance to be good? To help build Albion instead of destroying it ? Young one it is your destiny to open up the possibilities of an better future ... Now go Morgiana and fulfill your destiny child, and remember what the most important thing is "**

—

* * *

"Mor..."

Mmmh... what ?

"Wake up "

Noo she doesn't want to !

"...giana..."

Leave her alone just let her sleep- wait who ?

"Morgiana!"

Is that a woman's voice but -the only person she lives with is her dad ,and he doesn't wake her up on Saturdays ...or any other days

"Morgiana!"

Morgiana opens her eyes ,to be met with brown ones .

"Oh good ,your awake " the woman says.

...wait ,tan skin ,brown eyes medieval servant clothes ..."Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"W-what day is it?"

"Monday ,the day of the execution "

"Oh" ...Oh my god she was in Merlin the TV show! And probably the first episode too.

Morgiana gets out of bed and walked to what she guessed was her wardrobe, and took a orange one ,it was simple but looked like something the higher class would wear.

"My lady ,shall we go?"Gwen asks

My lady? She was an lady? And why does that seem similar to her? And why does she have this sudden need to scold Gwen?

"Gwen-"

"Just call me Morgiana ,I know I know ,you have been asking me this since we met -which is three years ago ,when i first started working here -and I do -in private but I must address you in the proper manner when we are not alone ,you are the king's second ward"

Oh ,so she was an orphan.

"Right ,so let's go "

—

* * *

"Morgiana !" Morgiana turn to see Kat-Morgana (she had to stop ,mentally calling them by their other life names) sitting by the window.

For a moment Morgiana hesitates before sitting next to her ,as they looked out of the window from Griffin landing.

"Morgiana, Morgana "

"Yes?"

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is a cause for celebration. That poor mother"

Morgiana now remembers how much she liked season 1 & 2 Morgana

"It was an simple justice for what he'd done"

"To whom? He practiced some magic ,he didn't hurt anyone"Morgana was growing frustrated

Uther was also getting angry "You were not around twenty years ago ,you have no idea what it was like "

"What of the mother? Who had to see her own son die? I have an idea of what it us like now ,and it doesn't look good" Morgiana argued

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happens then?"Morgana continues

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You both will be with me when I greet Lady Helen"

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer."

"You know, the more brutal you are ,the more enemies you will create!" Morgiana hardly even felt Morgana grab her hand and take her with her as she stormed off .

It was the pilot episode ,which meant that Lady Helen would be coming ,except it wasn't really Lady Helen ,it was Mary Collins coming to kill Arthur.

Morgiana suddenly remembers how dangerous Camelot is

—

* * *

The next day , Morgiana hear Arthur and some of his friends being jerks. And bullying a maid.

"Stop!"

"Morgiana"Arhur says surprised ."You can go now"Morgiana says gently to the maid ,who nods and then runs off.

She look at Arthur ,and remembers what a huge tool he was at first - she says "Arthur you can be real ass" and walks away.

She walks past Merlin ,and stops "hey ,you're the boy who stood up to Arthur right? Gwen talked about you"

"Oh umm..."

"I am Morgiana the kings second ward ,but please just call me Morgiana "She extends her hand

"Merlin"they shake hands.

"So ,you'r Gaius'es apprentice right? I've heard about you-only good things of course"

"I've heard about you too"Merlin says "oh?"Morgiana asks "Yes, the citizens really like you"

They do?

"Well I guess ,I'll see you around Merlin"And with that she went back to her room.

Morgiana really needs to figure out who she is.

* * *

So Morgiana finally figured out who she is.

She found a diary under her bed.

So now she knows who she is.

:her name was Morgiana Morgan Le'Fay. She's still birthday is still new years she still looks the same ,same pale skin,with freckles on the bridge of her nose and splattered across her cheeks ,same odd blue eyes, the only difference to her appearance was that her dark red ringlets that used to end at her shoulders now ended at her waist.

Anyway, after Morgana was born it was discovered that Gorlois was infertile. So when Morgana was eight I was adopted ,I was only a few moths old and my parent died. So I officially became a Le'Fay .but when I was one my adopted parents died. And Morgana and I became the kings wards.

So I grew up with Arthur,Morgana and Uther ,when Morgana was 10 and I was 2 Gwen bece her handmaiden and as they were the same age Morgana and Gwen became quick friends.

So as I grew up with them I became to see Arthur,Morgana and Gwen as my siblings ,the Knights as uncles and Other as an father- though I would never admit it-

She was raised by Uther ,being told how lady's should act and how evil magic was- she of course didn't really believe that and acted as she pleased ,and often tried to help people who were sentenced to the pyre ,this happened so much the gurads were specifically ordered to keep her away from the dungeons when a prisoner was in there.

Her daily schedule went as followed:

MONDAY:

-wake up at 6:30 am

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-history,11:00am

-lunch 12:25 (in the servant quaters)

-Math 13:00

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

TUESDAY:

-wake up at 6:30

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-Music,11:00am

-lunch 12:25 (in kitchen)

-Etiquette 13:00

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

WENDSDAY:

-wake up at 6:30

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-lessons with Greoffrey(the librarian )11:00am

-lunch 12:25 (Gwen & Morgana)

-visiting the lower town 13:00

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

THURSDAY:

-wake up at 6:30

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-lessons with Greoffrey(the librarian )11:00am

-lunch 12:25 (in city )

-Training with the Knights 13:00

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

FRIDAY:

-wake up at 6:30

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-lessons with Greoffrey(the librarian )11:00am

-lunch 12:25 (With Merlin & Gaius)

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

SATURDAY:

-wake up at 7:00

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-lessons with Greoffrey(the librarian ),11:00 am

-lunch 12:25 (with Uther )

-walk in the forest 13:00

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

SUNDAY:

-wake up at 7:30

-breakfast at 9.00 am(with Uther,Arthur and Morgana)

-lunch 12:25 (with whoever)

-Dinner ~17:00 pm (with Uther, Arthur And Morgana)

-bed time ~10 pm

* * *

Later in the banquet Morgiana is sitting next to Morgana who is sitting next to Uther and Arthur is sitting next to Uther

Lady Helen satrts her song .

As the court falls asleep she cover her ears.

She sees Merlin looking her way and turns her face to her plate.

The rest of the night goest down like the episode. With Merlin saving Atrhur and becoming his manservant.

As Morgiana walk back to her room Merlin confronts her.

"About what you saw-" Morgiana wasn't sure why she did it ,maybe it was because of how scared he looked but-"I didn't see anything ,my head was too foggy to really remember anything after I covered my ears"Morgiana lies

"Oh"Merlin seems to relax at that

"Though this night really was an adventure ,and for some reason I think there's gonna be a lot more coming"

* * *

NEXT TIME ON DESTINY'S PLAYER:

"The tournament begins"

...

Uther rests his hand on Arthur's shoulder"i trust you will make me proud"

...

"I trust you Merlin" Morgiana says

...

Morganan wakes with a gasp "what's wrong?" Morgiana asks

"A dream , snakes coming from a shelf , someone being bitten, Arthur in danger"Morgiana gasp out

...

Morgiana watches intently as Arthur battles Valiant , even though she knows he'll be okay , she can't help but worry

...


	3. 2 Valiant

AN: DragonFire1307, Thank you for your review. I'm not sure how much Morgiana being from the 21st century will affect the story ,but her view of the world is very different than the ones of that time and I think that will make her react to things in a different way. I think your point on how in many shows people are either completely good or completely evil.

And I think that if some of the bad guys aren't redeemed ,there will definitely be complexity to them. Like Mary Collins; yes she did kill a lot of people ,but that was only after she had to watch her own son burn to death ,of course the taking revenge by trying to kill Arthur & make Uther feel the same pain as she is NOT okay.

I am personally a huge Mergana shipper and plan on really working on their relationship ,I think that when Morgana started to first realize she had magic ,she and Merlin started to get closer ,but after the who poisoning friendship crumbled and with it -i think-one of the only things keeping Morgana belong in the good of Camelot.

I'm also not entirely sure how they told time then so ... I think I'll try to keep it as historically accurate as I can but I may blur the lines from time to time.

I don't think you were too critical at all, I really appreciate any kind of feed back ,because then I know how to make the story more enjoyable for my readers.

Anyway this is kind of becoming long sooo.. on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Its been a week since the 'wake up'-as she calls it now- and thing have been going okay.

Morgiana made a peculiar discovery ,she was getting new memories , she still had her old ones but she also had new ones of the smae day. At first it was feeling of familiarity, then it was calling people by names,or even nicknames even though she didn't remember ever meeting them.

Then it was taking about embarrassing childhood stories with Gaius, sharing inside jokes with Morgana, and then it was sudden flashbacks.

It also seems that with these new memories she also got new feelings.

But new memories or not Morgiana was getting used to life in the 5th Century.

Of course she didn't forget about the great dragon ,or Nimueh or any other of the thing that will come to Camelot to kill Arthur ,Uther or just try to take the crown.

And so when Gwen told her the tournament was approaching she wasn't surprised.

* * *

Morgiana,Gwen and Morgana sat in the stands of the tournament grounds as the competitors enter the arena. Morgiana can't help but feel exited. A real tournament! In Camelot! She had seen many in TV but actually being there was totally different.

Uther struts past the front line of knights"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." A box is opened revealing the gold.

"It is in combat that we learn a knights true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" With that the croud cheers

Morgiana sees Uther saying something to Arthur and even though she's too far to hear she knows what he said "I trust you will make me proud " - because that defiantly won't make him- yeah it will totally stress him out.

Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers and Guinevere whoops. Arthur and the knight fight.

"Yeah! Come on!"Merlin cheers

Arthur wins and the crowd makes her way yo Merlin.

Valiant wins his bout. Meanwhile, other knights compete. Arthur ,Morgiana and Merlin watch Valiant fighting.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword."Merlin comments

Valiant exits the arena and stops near Arthur."May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?"

"Likewise."Atrhur replies

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening."

Valiant leaves with his servant.

"Creep."Merlin comments

Arthur snorts

Merlin snorts

"There's just something about him that makes you want to punch him"This actually earns laughs from both of them ,and Morgiana feels an odd sense of accomplishment

Of course Arthur ruins the moment"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

As Arthur stalks off Merlin says sarcastically"I juust love my job"

"At least you don't need to dine with Valiant" Morgiana says.

At Merlin's questioning look "There's something I don't like about him"

* * *

Later that evening in the throne room ,Morgiana is again faced with Valiant

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style."Uther comments

"Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced." "Valinat replies

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand while Arthur looks on with a wry grin.

"My Lady."Valiant says

"I saw you competing today."Morgana says politely

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct."Morgana says .and Morgiana is surprised just how hood of a actor she is considering the huge rant she pulled earlier that day.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Morgana smiles and nods to him, he nods back.

"My Lady."

Valiant walks over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Guinevere watch him.

"So what do you think?" Morgiana asks "you were right he's a total ass"Morgana replies with Gwen noding in agreement.

Arthur bows to his father.

"Arthur."

"Father."Arthur looks over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant."Morgana says

"They're not the only ones."Arthur says sounding a bit like a protective older brother . apparently Morgana thinks so too considering the smile that crept onto her face ,though she quickly changed it into a smirk "You're not jealous, are you?"

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of."Morgana's smile fades. Arthur walks Morgiana feels like snaking someone

Morgana says to Gwen I a low voice"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that."Gwen says

"Yes, I do."Though it kinda seems like Morgana is trying to convenience herself more then Gwen

"When he talked about you and Valiant ,he ...kinda sounded like a protective brother right?"Morgiana says with an odd mix of hope and sadness

"Yes ,but he's not "Morgana says sadly

* * *

Just like in the episode Valiant injured sir Ewan but somehow Morgiana ended up being asked for help.

So now in the middle of the night.

She and Merlin are spying on Valiant as he feeds one of his sheild snakes.

She and Melinscurry away but Valiant hears them and follows after them. Luckily we hide in a alcove of the criss-cross corridor and Valiant gives up the chace.

* * *

[GAIUS' CHAMBERS]

Merlin and Morgiana sit beside Ewan when Gaius enters

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."Merlin says

"Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur."

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"I know magic when I see it."Merlin says ,then realizes what he said and glances at Morgiana who decides to ease his nerves "Yeah Merlin and I lasted the longest when Mary cast that spell on everyone"

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"Merlin asks

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"Gaius asks

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"WE know that ,but the court? The king? THEY don't"Morgiana says

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."Gaius says

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?"Merlin asks

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

"It shouldn't be"Morgiana says

* * *

[18:46, TRAINING GROUNDS/TOURNAMENT GROUNDS]

Morgana absently strokes Guinevere's cloak in the stands.

"You're not worried, are you?"Gwen asks

"No."Morgana says

Morgiana and Gwen give her a doubtful look "mmm-hh riiight~what ever you say"

"Valiant is fighting Arthur in the final."Gwen comments

"I hope both of them get beat up ,Valiant is such a pig but Arthur is such an jerk hmmm if it was who's the bigger git contest I wonder who would winwin?"Morgana asksasks

"Valiant , I'm sure he's cheating ,Arthur would never cheat"

"No need to worry Arthur will win"Morgiana says

* * *

[Main square]

Gwen and Morgiana approach Merlin who is on the steps in the square

"Hello, Merlin."Gwen greets

"All right?"

Gwen and Morgiana sit next to him.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?"

Merlin nods.

"What are you going to do?"Gwen asks

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?"Merlin sound upset

"Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

"Yeah ,and that being a servant doesn't make your word less important"Morgiana says

"And how do I do that?"

"I don't know."Gwen says

"I trust you Merlin "Morgiana says

Merlin catches sight of a dog statue."That's it."

"Where are you going?"Gwen asks as Merling gets up

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"Merlin asks

* * *

[Morgana's chamber]

Later in the evening

Morgiana is sitting on the bed reading a book.

Morgana has a nightmare and gasps awake "what's wrong"Morgiana asks

"A dream, snakes coming out of a shield ,some one being bitten , Arthur in danger"Morgana gasps out .and then gets up and goes to the window to watch Arthur practicing in the Square below.

* * *

[Tournament grounds]

Morgiaba waches intently as Arthur battles Valiant, even though she knows he'll be alright ,she can't help but worry

Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off. Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and Merlin takes the opportunity"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!"Valiant panics

UTHER  
He is using magic."Uther says

"Oh do now you believe it "Morgiana says under her breath

"And now they see you for what you really are."Arthur says

Valiant chuckles and sends the snakes to the ground."Kill him!"

Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a the sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur."Arthur!"

Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.

"It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all."Arthur says

Valiant drops and the crowd cheers. Arthur slaps Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.

* * *

[Banquet Hall]

"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."Uther announced

The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm. "My Lady."

Morgana curtsies."My champion."She says with a teasing tone

"Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?"Morgana asks

"He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you."

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material."Morgana says

"Gwen was right about him cheating"Morgiana says

"That was some tournament final."Arthur says

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince."

"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something."

Morgiana frowns sensing an argument coming

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl."Morgana says getting angry

"Because I wasn't."

"There's nothing wrong with needing a little help"Morgiana says

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."Arthur snaps

"Fine!"Morgana says heatedly

"Fine."

Morgana storms off to talk to Guinevere. Arthur turns to Merlin.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help. I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

"No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even."

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."Arhur says casually

"Your servant? You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you."Arthur says

Merlin snorts

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

Morgiana smiles

Its going to be fun living in Camelot


End file.
